


One Pleasant Memory (en Deutsch)

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: deflower_draco, Deutsch | German, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Translation, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Erinnerung an eine gestohlene, verbotene Nacht ist alles, was sie miteinander teilen, und Hermine erinnert sich daran, während sie darauf wartet, identifiziert zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pleasant Memory (en Deutsch)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [_One Pleasant Memory_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/273886), translated into German by [Nitsrek](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Nitsrek0803).

„Draco, komm her, sieh sie dir genau an! Was meinst du?“

Hermine zittert, als Draco sie ansieht, aneinander gepresst und zitternd im Esszimmer von Malfoy Manor. Sie kann ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, aber er ist dünn, sein markantes Gesicht fast ausgezehrt. Seine Augen sind voller Schmerz und Schatten, genauso wie in der Nacht, als sie ihn im Krankenflügel gesehen hat.

Die Greifer zwingen sie, sich zu drehen, und Licht fällt auf Hermines Gesicht. Draco sieht ihr in die Augen. Hermine schluckt, starrt ihn an. Bitte, denkt sie und versucht, mit ihm über nur einen Blick zu kommunizieren. Bitte nicht. Du schuldest mir etwas. Eine schöne Erinnerung.

* * *

Hermine eilte durch die Gänge, zuckte bei jedem lauten Schritt zusammen. Wenn Filch oder einer der Lehrer sie nach Zapfenstreich hier erwischen würden, hätte sie keine Erklärung. Während sie um eine Ecke spähte, überlegte sie, dass sie es sich nicht einmal selbst erklären konnte. Es war eine idiotische Idee und sie sollte sich eigentlich nicht kümmern, und es war mehr als lächerlich, dass sie es tat, und…

Und sie stand vor den Türen in den Krankenflügel, während ihre Augen sich an das schwache Licht gewöhnten. Eine einzelne Kerze brannte in einem Halter direkt über einem schmalen Bett; das einzige, das belegt war. Das flackernde Licht tanzte über hellblondes Haar und scharfe Konturen. Hermine betrachtete ihn eine Minute schweigend und versuchte, sich diese Idee auszureden. Es war dumm. Sie verstand nicht, was sie hierher getrieben hatte. Sie war nicht Pansy Parkinson, die seine Verletzungen bejammerte und ihn bemitleidete. Nichts verband sie mit ihm. Es sollte ihr völlig egal sein. Aber Harry war so leichtsinnig gewesen, und dann sorgte er sich nur um sein dummes Buch, und nicht darum, was er getan hatte. Nicht darum, dass er Draco aufgeschlitzt hatte.

Nicht darum, dass er Draco mit einem gewalttätigen, dunklen Zauber angegriffen hatte.

Draco hätte sterben können.

Professor Snape hat ihm das Leben gerettet, aber trotzdem—

Aber trotzdem…

Er sah so ruhig aus.

Er schien kaum zu atmen.

Sie hatte den Krankenflügel durchquert, bevor sie sich bewusst bewegt hatte, und stand nun am Fuß seines Bettes. Wieder stritt sie mit sich, warum sie hier war, warum sie sich auch nur die geringsten Sorgen machte, und sie wandte sich ab. Draco gab einen leisen Laut von sich. Wäre es im Krankenflügel nicht so still gewesen, wäre Draco nicht der Einzige in diesem Raum gewesen, hätte sie ihn vermutlich nicht gehört, aber das einzige andere Geräusch, das sie wahrnahm, war ihr Herzschlag, der durch ihren Kopf pochte. Sie erstarrte, starrte ihn an, nahe genug, um den weißen Kranz seiner Wimpern sehen zu können. Auf einer Wange klebte ein dickes Pflaster, das sein Gesicht vom Wangenknochen bis zum Kiefer bedeckte.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, zwang ihn gedanklich, diesen Laut noch einmal zu machen, um sich zu versichern, dass er lebte. Sie starrte ihn an, die Hände verschränkt. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und das kleine Geräusch entkam ihnen erneut. Es war fast ein Wimmern, ein leiser Schmerzlaut, und ihre Augen huschten zu den Flaschen auf seinem Nachttisch, wo sie automatisch nach einem Schmerztrank suchten. Die spinnenartige Beschriftung der Etiketten war im flackernden Licht der Kerze schwer zu lesen.

Sie schlich voran, wollte die Flaschen besser sehen können. Draco atmete ein und sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Seine blassen Lider zuckten, aber das war die einzige Bewegung. Hermine blieb stehen, sah auf ihn herab, und ihre Brust schmerzte, als sie eine Träne zwischen seinen Wimpern entkommen sah, die in seine Haare verschwand. Jetzt war er kein arroganter Mistkerl, nicht verachtenswert, gemein und verletzend. Jetzt war nur er verletzt. In dem spartanischen Krankenbett wirkte er kleiner, verletzlich und zerbrechlich.

Zwei strenge Linien bildeten sich zwischen seinen Brauen, als er den leisen Laut noch einmal machte, und bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte, strich sie mit einem Finger darüber. Draco zitterte, keuchte, und Hermines Hand zuckte zurück. Sie bedeckte ihren Mund, als Draco seine Augen öffnete. Für einen Moment waren sie unfokusiert und verklärt, dann bewegten sie sich. Er sah sie.

Hermine machte einen Schritt rückwärts; ihre Wirbelsäule versteifte sich, als sie darauf wartete, dass das vertraute höhnische Lächeln seine Lippen verzog, dass die Abscheu in seine Augen trat, dass die Beleidigungen seinen Mund verließen. Stattdessen schloss er wieder die Augen und leckte seine Lippen. „Schmerztrank“, sagte er, die Stimme leise und zittrig. „Steht da einer?“

Etwas überrascht von seinen Worten brauchte Hermine eine Sekunde, um zu reagieren, dann suchte sie eilig die Flaschen auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Sie fand einen Schmerztrank und hielt ihm die Flasche hin. „Hier“, sagte sie mit zugeschnürter Kehle. „Bitte. Das sollte helfen.“

Er öffnete wieder die Augen und blickte sie von der Seite an, nahm aber weder die Flasche, noch drehte er den Kopf. „Ich brauche etwas Hilfe“, sagte er. Er starrte an die Decken und wieder bildeten sich diese beiden Linien zwischen seinen Brauen. „Ich kann mich nicht aufsetzen.“

Hermine neigte den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Unter dem Kragen seines Schlafanzugoberteils war er noch blasser als sonst. Sie zog den Kragen zur Seite und sah einen weißen Verband um seine Brust und über seine Schulter. So wie er gewickelt war, musste der Verband den Großteil seines Oberkörpers verdecken. Ihre Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, als eine Welle aus Ärger durch sie tobte. Harrys Zauber, der Zauber aus diesem dummen Buch, hatte Draco das angetan.

Sie stellte die Flasche ab und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie zeigte damit auf das Scharnier am Bett und bewegte ihr Handgelenk. Die Matratze unter Draco hob sich langsam, hob seinen Kopf und seinen Oberkörper. Ihre Wut auf Harry gab dem Zauber zu viel Stärke und das Bett zitterte, als sich die Matratze anhob. Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf, sein Gesicht verzog sich, und er klammerte sich an das dünne Laken, das ihn bedeckte. Hermine quietschte und löste den Zauber, und Draco gab erneut einen erschütternden Schrei von sich, als die Matratze zurück aufs Bett schlug.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, es tut mir leid“, sprudelte es aus Hermine hervor, die ihren Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch fallen ließ und entschuldigend Dracos Wange berührte. Ihre Finger wurden dabei feucht und sie schluchzte fast, als sie merkte, welch zusätzliche Schmerzen sie ihm verursacht hatte. Er holte keuchend Luft, eine Hand auf seine Brust gedrückt, seine Augen fest geschlossen. Hermine strich ihm den Pony aus der Stirn. „Tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie.

Sie bückte sich neben das Bett und drehte die Kurbel vom Scharnier von Hand, beobachtete sorgfältig, wie sich die Matratze langsam hob und ob Draco damit klar kam. Als er ausreichend aufgerichtet war, um ihrer Meinung nach problemlos aus der Flasche trinken konnte, ohne sich zu verschlucken, richtete sie sich auf und hielt ihm den Trank wieder hin. „H-hier, Draco.“

Er öffnete wieder die Augen und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie die Tränen darin erkannte. Er blickte sie an, sein Kiefer knirschte, dann atmete er langsam und zittrig aus. „Halt sie für mich“, sagte er, die Worte zwischen den Zähnen durchgezwungen. Er tippte sich mit einem Finger auf die Brust. „Die Verbände. Es tut weh, den Arm zu bewegen. Fuck, es tut schon weh, zu blinzeln.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte… Ich sollte Madam Pomfrey holen.“

„Nein.“ Draco spie das Wort aus, seine Augen verengten sich. „Nein. Sie wollte mir die ganze Zeit Traumlosen Schlaf aufdrängen, bevor Snape sie dazu brachte, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Weck sie nicht auf. Ich will nicht, dass sie es wieder versucht. Halt… halt ihn einfach für mich, damit ich trinken kann.“ Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, bis sie weiß wurden, dann blickte er sie an, Frustration deutlich in seinen Augen. „Bitte.“

Es war widerwillig und genuschelt, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er es gesagt hatte, brachte Hermine in Bewegung. Dass Draco Malfoy zu irgendjemandem ‚bitte’ sagte, war erstaunlich genug; dass Draco Malfoy zu ihr ‚bitte’ sagte, war praktisch ein Wunder. Hermine wagte ein paar Versuche, sich mit der Flasche über ihn zu beugen, dann setzte sie sich schließlich neben ihn auf das Bett. Sein Arm lag angespannt an ihrer Hüfte und er verkniff sich ein Stöhnen, als er den Kopf heben wollte.

Nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er still halten solle, ließ Hermine sanft ihre Hand hinter seinen Kopf gleiten. Seine Haare waren weich und fein zwischen ihren Fingern und für einen Moment wunderte sie sich, was für ein Shampoo er benutzte. Der Gedanke ließ sie lächeln, während sie ihm den Trank an den Mund hielt. Draco nahm mehrere große Schlucke, bevor sie die Flasche absetzte. „Was ist so lustig?“, fragte er und rümpfte die Nase.

Hermine wischte mit einer Ecke des Lakens einen Tropfen von seinem Kinn. „Deine Haare“, sagte sie und strich den Pony wieder zurück. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wie du sie so weich bekommst. Ich sollte mir auch dieses Shampoo kaufen.“

Draco rollte mit den Augen, aber ein Mundwinkel hob sich. „Tja, kein Glück. Das kann man nicht kaufen. Malfoy-Markenzeichen.“

„Unfair“, sagte sie und schüttelte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf auf. „Jungs haben immer solches Glück. Sie haben weichere Haare, längere Wimpern, schönere Augen.“

Er schnaubte. „Granger, ein kleiner Tipp: Die meisten Kerle wollen nicht unbedingt als schön beschrieben werden. Versuch’s mit gutaussehend oder attraktiv, wenn du schon etwas sagen musst.“

Hermine lachte leise. „Aber das sind nicht die richtigen Worte. Du hast keine attraktiven Augen. Du hast schöne Augen.“ Sie hielt den Atem an, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da sagte. Es stimmte, das dachte sie schon seit langem, aber das hätte sie ihm nie gesagt.

Draco sah sie an, als wollte er etwas antworten, wandte dann jedoch wortlos den Blick ab. Er holte tief Luft, zog das Laken von seinem Körper, dann stützte er die Hände auf das Bett, als würde er sich abstoßen wollen. Hermine legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und hielt ihn fest. „Was glaubst du, was du da machst?“

„Ich muss aufstehen“, sagte er. Er funkelte sie an und drückte gegen ihre Handgelenke. „Lass los. Der Trank hilft. Ich muss aufstehen.“

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin“, sagte sie ihm fest. „Was auch immer du brauchst, ich kümmere mich drum. Ich bin hier, also kann ich dir ja wohl noch etwas länger helfen.“

Dracos Wangen röteten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht helfen. Lass mich los. Lass mich aufstehen.“

„Draco, sag mir, was du brauchst.“ Hermine drückte ihn etwas nachdrücklicher ins Bett, dann zog sie die Hände zurück, als er keuchte und an ihren Fingern auf seiner bandagierten Schulter kratzte. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe, entschuldigte sich zaghaft, wiederholte dann aber ihre Aufforderung.

Draco sagte eine lange Minute gar nichts, sein Gesicht wurde noch röter. Seine Wangen und seine Nase leuchteten, als er schließlich sprach. „Ich muss pissen, Granger. Dabei wirst du mir nicht helfen.“

„Oh“, sagte sie und Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen. „Oh. Oh, ich verstehe. Das, ähm. Richtig. Ja.“ Sie trat vom Bett zurück. Sie verknotete ihre Finger und zwang sich, ihm nicht beim Sich-Aufsetzen zu helfen, trotz der Schwierigkeit, die ihm offensichtlich jede Bewegung bereitete. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und er keuchte nach Luft, als er schließlich am Bettrand saß und sich mit weißen Knöcheln an die Matratze klammerte.

Hermine trat einen Schritt näher, als Dracos Kopf hochschnellte. „Nicht“, sagte er drohend. Er atmete tief ein und sprang mit einer Bewegung auf die Füße. Sein Körper spannte sich an, er machte einen merkwürdigen, erstickten Laut, und seine Knie gaben nach. Hermine eilte zu ihm und fing ihn auf, bevor er auf den Boden traf.

„Halt den Mund“, sagte sie, als er protestierte. „Sei kein Idiot. Du bist verletzt. Lass mich dir zumindest zur Toilette helfen.“ Sie ignorierte sein Gegrummel, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, schlang einen um seine Taille, und befahl ihm, sich auf sie zu stützen. Es dauerte nur zwei Schritte, bis Draco verstummte und Hermine blickte ihm überrascht ins Gesicht. Sie hatte mit sehr viel mehr Gezeter gerechnet, aber Dracos Kiefer waren angespannt, ebenso wie die Muskeln um seine Augen. Er steckte all seine Kraft in die Anstrengung, ohne Gejammer zu laufen.

Sie strengte sich dafür an, ihn nicht zu schimpfen, weil er sich übernahm. Egal, wie gut der Trank geholfen hatte, er hätte nicht versuchen sollen, aufzustehen. Jungs. Sie führte ihn durch das Krankenzimmer und lehnte ihn dann an die Wand neben der Badezimmertür. „Bleib“, befahl sie, bevor sie sich an ihm vorbeiduckte, um den Raum vorzubereiten. Sie tat, was sie konnte, um es jemandem leicht zu machen, der sich nicht allzu viel bewegen sollte, dann kehrte sie zu ihm zurück.

„Ich kann laufen“, beharrte er, trotz der überzeugenden Gegenbeweise. Er schubste ihre Hände wag und klammerte sich an den Türrahmen. „Um Gottes Willen, Granger, ich bekomme das schon hin. Hau ab!“ Er trat in die Toilette, unbeholfen, dann blieb er stehen, bevor er die Tür schloss. Er sah sie an, die Lippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen, und seufzte. Mit einem Knurren hob er das Kinn. „Wartest du hier? Fa-falls ich hinfalle?“

Hermine nickte, ihr Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie möglich. Er hatte um Hilfe gebeten – wenn auch nicht in diesen Worten – und sie würde nichts zu dem erbärmlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagen. Nichts, dass ihn nicht wieder um Hilfe fragen ließ. Er musste immerhin auch noch zurück ins Bett.

Nach einer Minute bemerkte Hermine, dass keine Geräusche zu hören waren. Sie drückte die Türklinke runter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, während sie mit einem Knöcheln anklopfte. „Draco?“

„Es geht mir gut“, schrie er. Der Ärger war deutlich zu hören, ebenso wie der Toilettendeckel, der den Spülkasten traf, und Hermine verkniff sich ein Kichern, als sie sich neben der Tür, die sie einen Spalt offen ließ, an die Wand lehnte. Sie lauschte, bis es wieder ganz still war. Sie wartete.

Und wartete.

Die Stille war beunruhigend und sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie die Tür aufdrückte. Wenn er bewusstlos geworden war… „Dra--“, begann sie.

„So eine Scheiße“, hörte sie und ihre Augen flogen auf. Draco lehnte am Waschbecken, sein Hemd hing von einer Schulter, seine Hand lag auf seiner Brust und sein Kopf hing. Hermine öffnete die Tür ganz und Draco drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er knurrte, dann schüttelte er sein Hemd zu Boden. „Ich habe versucht, es wieder anzuziehen, aber hat nicht geklappt.“

„Warum um alles in der Welt hast du es überhaupt ausgezogen?“, schimpfte sie, hob das Hemd auf und hängte es über ihren Arm. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und - bevor sie anders konnte - blickte auf seinen linken Arm. Harrys Verdächtigungen hallten durch ihren Kopf, aber Dracos Arm war sauber, seine Haut unbeschädigt und blass.

„Genug gesehen?“, fragte er leise.

Hermines Kopf schnellte hoch, Schuld schwer in ihrer Kehle, und sie blickte in seine Augen. „Draco, ich--“

Er hob seine Hand, um sie zu stoppen. Er starrte sie einen Moment an, dass schloss er die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal. Ich weiß, wonach du suchst. Ich wäre ein nutzloser, verdammter Idiot, in dieser Schule mit so etwas so sichtbar rumzulaufen, dass jeder es sehen könnte.“ Er öffnete die Augen und in ihnen lag ein Schmerz, der Hermines Herz krampfen ließ. „Das bin ich nicht.“

Er wandte sich ab und stolperte zur Tür. Hermine wollte fragen, was er damit meinte – er war kein Idiot, er war nicht nutzlos, er war kein Todesser? – aber sie hatte in seinen Augen den Schmerz gesehen, der nichts mit seinen Verletzungen zu tun hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, in diesen Schmerz zu graben.

Sie holte Draco an der Badezimmertür ein und packte seinen Arm. Sie legte ihn um ihre Schultern und half ihm zurück ins Bett. Keiner von ihnen sprach, und Hermine überlegte, dass der lautlose Waffenstillstand, den sie für ein paar Minuten geschlossen hatten, vorbei war. Sie setzte Draco auf dem Rand seines Krankenbetts ab und half ihm in sein Hemd, hatte aber nicht den Mut, es für ihn zuzuknöpfen. Sie ließ es offen hängen, da der weiße Verband den Großteil seiner nackten Brust bedeckte. „Okay“, sagte sie leise und drehte sich weg. „Alles in Ordnung. Da steht noch mehr von dem Trank. Ich… gehe jetzt.“

„Hermine.“

Sie blieb mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen. Draco hatte ihren Namen gesagt. Langsam blickte sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Er starrte auf den Boden zwischen seinen nackten Füßen und atmete ein paar Mal durch, wobei seine Schultern bebten. Für eine Minute hätte sie fast geglaubt, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hat, dass er ihren Namen überhaupt nicht gesagt hat, aber dann sah er auf und ihr in die Augen. „Hermine, es tut mir leid.“

Ihr Mund klappte auf. Sie starrte ihn an, versuchte zu sprechen, zu antworten, aber sie schaffte nur ein hohes Quieken. Draco sah wieder zu Boden und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ich war all die Jahre ein totales Arschloch dir gegenüber“, sagte er leise. „Und als ich am Boden lag und dachte, ich würde gleich sterben, da…“ Er seufzte und rieb seine Wange an seiner Schulter. Er trank wieder von dem Schmerztrank und zog das Pflaster von sich, bevor er nach einer anderen Flasche griff. „Ich habe ein paar Dinge bedauert. Also, äh. Also, es tut mir leid.“

Hermine beobachtete schweigend, wie er einen dunklen Trank auf ein dünnes Tuch träufelte und damit über seine Wange strich. „Danke“, flüsterte sie. Draco warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann zuckte er wieder mit den Schultern und tupfte weiter mit dem Tuch über seine Wange. Hermine zog die Nase kraus, als er die Spitze des langen, blassen Schnitts über sein Gesicht übersah. Seine Entschuldigung klang zwar auch ein wenig nach Entlassung, aber sie konnte nicht zusehen, wie er rumfummelte. Vor allem nicht wenn, wie sie annahm, der Schnitt auch Teil des Schadens war, den Harrys Zauber angerichtet hatte.

Sie kam näher, nahm ihm das Tuch aus der Hand und setzte sich neben ihn. „Oh, sei still“, sagte sie, als er einen Laut des Protestes von sich gab. Sie goss noch mehr von dem Trank auf den Lappen, packte sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht ins Kerzenlicht. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie leise und ließ sich Zeit damit, den Trank auf seiner Wange zu verteilen.

„Diptam“, sagte er nach einem Moment. „Soll Narben abhalten. Snape war sich nicht ganz sicher, dass es helfen würde, weil der Zauber… naja. Wegen dem Zauber, den Potter benutzt hat. Aber es schadet nichts, es zu versuchen.“

Hermine summte und erinnerte sich daran, was sie über Diptam gelesen hatte. Es sollte regelmäßig aufgetragen werden, aber Draco hatte Recht. Wenn er es richtig verwendete, würden sich keine Narben bilden. Wieder benetzte sie das Tuch und tupfte den Schnitt in seiner Wange ab. Draco hielt seinen Kopf ohne Protest ins Licht, die Augen geschlossen.

„Du warst nicht immer so“, erzählte Hermine ihm.

Dracos Augenbrauen verkrampften sich. „Wie war ich nicht immer?“

„Du warst nicht immer ein totales… Naja. Du warst nicht immer grausam. Ich würde nicht so weit gehen und sagen, dass du jemals nett zu mir warst, aber du warst nicht immer grausam.“

Er öffnete ein Auge und sah sie durch seine Wimpern hindurch an. Hermine zuckte – wie er vorhin – mit einer Schulter und tupfte seine Wange ab. „Als ich dich geohrfeigt habe. Da hast du nichts getan. Hast dich nicht gerächt. Du bist nur weggelaufen. Es hätte mich nicht überrascht, wenn du mich verhext hättest, aber nein. Da warst du nicht grausam. Und dann…“ Sie atmete langsam aus, hielt sein Gesicht und beugte sich näher, um einen guten Blick auf den Schnitt an seinem Kiefer zu haben. „Bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Du… du hast mich gewarnt. Hast mich gewarnt, ich solle mich vor deinem Vater und seinen Freunden in Acht nehmen. Das ist sogar das Gegenteil von grausam, würde ich sagen.“

Hermine rieb den Trank in das untere Ende des langen, oberflächlichen Schnitts und zerknüllte das Tuch in ihrer Faust. „Wirst du mir den Grund sagen?“, fragte sie flüsternd. „Ich habe mich immer darüber gewundert.“

Draco erstarrte neben ihr, entzog sich aber nicht. Er schloss die Augen und sagte ein paar Herzschläge lang nichts. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagte er schließlich. Vielleicht weil du auch schöne Augen hast.“

Hermine starrte sein Profil an, einen Moment sprachlos. „Danke“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme kaum hörbar. Aus einem Impuls heraus beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste seine Wange direkt über dem Schnitt. Draco erschrak und sein Kopf wirbelte in ihre Richtung. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich kurz und er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein Atem traf auf ihren Mund, jeder Atemzug prallte von ihren Lippen ab. Hermine blinzelte, Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen bei der unerwarteten Nähe, und sie neigte den Kopf nach hinten, um sich zu entfernen.

Draco, so schnell wie immer, legte eine Hand um ihren Nacken. Etwas Dunkles und Fremdes blitzte durch seine Augen. Er schloss den winzigen Abstand zwischen ihnen und berührte ihre Lippen so leicht, dass sie fast behaupten konnte, es wäre nur in ihrer Vorstellung passiert. Hermine atmete überrascht ein und Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Sie flackerten, das seltsame Leuchten verblasste, und sie spürte, wie seine Finger sich lockerten. Sie wusste, dass er dem ein Ende setzen würde.

Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht wollte.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine unverletzte Wange und fuhr mit ihren Fingern in die Haare über seiner Schläfe. Sie strich seinen Pony zurück und legte ihre Hand direkt unter seinen Haaransatz in seinen Nacken. „Draco“, murmelte sie.

Er neigte den Kopf nach hinten, drückte gegen ihre Finger, aber weiter kam er nicht. Er sah sie an, seine Augen groß, sein Mund halb geöffnet. Hermine strich über die Seite seines Halses und seinen Pulsschlag, der schnell unter ihrem Daumen pochte. Sie neigte den Kopf und küsste seine Unterlippe, seinen Mundwinkel. Draco machte ein leises Geräusch. Seine Hand fuhr aus ihrem Nacken in ihre Haare. Wieder machte er dieses leise Geräusch, dann küsste er sie.

Er gab ihr einen festen, ernsten Kuss, einen Kuss, der wild und fordernd war. Sein Mund drückte sich mit einer Kraft auf ihren, der einen stechenden Schmerz durch sie fahren ließ – einen köstlichen Schmerz und eine tiefe, brennende Hitze. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Lippen teilten und seine Zungenspitze über ihren Mund zog. Sie öffnete ihm, ließ ihn herein, und Dracos Zunge glitt über ihre.

Seine Zähne kratzten ihre Lippe, sogen sie ein. Er saugte sanft an ihrer Lippe und fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge über genau die gleiche Stelle, die nun von seinen Zähnen kribbelte. Hermine wimmerte, ihre Finger zuckten an Dracos Hals und er wich zurück. Hermines Hand fiel, als er den Kontakt abbrach. Ihre Handfläche fühlte sich ohne seine Haut kalt an.

Er starrte sie an, seine Atmung schnell, seine Wangen gerötet, die Augen dunkel. Er schluckte und sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein Hals sich bewegte. „Ich--“, flüsterte er und drehte den Kopf weg. „Ich hätte nicht--“

Hermine erlaubte sich nicht, nachzudenken. Wenn ihr Gehirn die Oberhand gewann, würde sie aus dem Bett und dem Krankenflügel raus sein, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen verstehen konnte, was sie gerade getan haben. In ihren Venen brannte eine Hitze, direkt unter ihrem Nabel formte sich ein Knoten, und sie wollte beides nicht verlieren. Sie sehnte sich; die Art tiefer, verzweifelter Sehnsucht eines Hungers nach etwas. Etwas Neuem, etwas Aufregendem.

Etwas Verbotenem.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Wangenknochen, direkt über der rosa Linie des Schnitts. Draco saß angespannt neben ihr, bewegte sich aber nicht. Er wich nicht zurück, als ihr Mund seinen Kiefer entlang wanderte und kleine Küsse auf jeden Zentimeter setzte, den sie berührte. Sie stieß sein Kinn an und küsste seinen Hals nach unten, fand die Mulde, wo sein Herz verrückt wurde. Sie leckte über die flache Kerbe dort und saugte seine Haut zwischen ihre Lippen, rieb sie mit ihren Zähnen.

Dracos Atmung beschleunigte. Sein Schenkel fühlte sich an ihrem wie Fels an. Sie konnte seine Hand auf dem Bett hinter ihnen spüren, nahe ihrer Hüfte, konnte spüren, wie sich das dünne Laken bewegte, als sich seine Finger anspannten. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und küsste die Unterseite seines Kiefers. Er schluckte wieder und sein Hals bewegte sich unter ihren Lippen. Das tiefe Verlangen in ihrem Unterleib wurde stärker, drehte sich zu einem Gewirr zusammen.

Sie zog Dracos Kragen beiseite und küsste die Stelle, wo seine Schulter auf seinen Hals traf. Der weiße Verband berührte ihr Kinn und Hermine küsste ihn auch dort, drückte durch ihn hindurch und fand den harten, runden Knubbel seines Schlüsselbeins. Sie legte eine Hand auf Dracos Bein, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, während sie sich krümmte, um von der Schulter wieder hoch zu seinem Hals zu küssen.

Draco zitterte. Seine Hand fiel auf ihre, umklammerte ihre Finger, fast schmerzhaft. Hermine legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, ihre Lippen berührten gerade so seinen Hals. Sie hörte seine schnelle Atmung, den wilden Herzschlag. Das war also der Moment; dieser eine leuchtende Moment, in dem ein Hunger entweder befriedigt oder abgelehnt werden würde. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, als sie seinen Hals küsste. Nun war er dran. Sie wartete, ihre Lippen aufeinandergepresst, die Augen geschlossen.

Draco umklammerte ihre Hand. Er quetschte ihre Finger und atmete zischend aus. Er bewegte sich und Hermine bewegte sich mit ihm. Sie legten sich zusammen aufs Bett, Hermine an seiner unverletzten Seite. Draco wühlte sich durch die Flaschen auf dem Nachttisch, nahm eine und trank den restlichen Schmerztrank. Das Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, machte das kalte Silber zu einem warmen, tiefen Messing. Er berührte ihr Gesicht und seine Finger zitterten an ihrer Wange.

Hermine küsste seine Daumenspitze, als sie ihre Lippe nachzeichnete. Sie blickte Draco in die Augen und nickte. Er keuchte leise und zog sie an sich. Hermine küsste ihn oder er küsste sie – sie konnte nicht sagen, wer die Kontrolle hatte, und es spielte für sie auch keine Rolle. Dracos Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken und ihre Seite, ließen eine Spur aus Hitze zurück. Hermine liebkoste seinen Hals und seine Schulter, ihre Hand wisperte über seine Brust. Sie hatte Angst, sich zu sehr auf ihn zu lehnen, zu viel Druck auf seinen bandagierten Körper auszuüben, und ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Hüftknochen.

Draco küsste unterhalb ihres Kiefers, streichelte an ihren Haaren vorbei, um sich an ihrem Hals festzusetzen. Er fand eine Stelle, die sie zittern ließ, und sie konnte spüren, wie seine Lippen an ihrer Haut ein Lächeln formten. Er saugte stark, sog ihre Haut in seinen Mund, stark genug, dass sie wusste, dass sie einen Verhüllzauber benutzen musste, um das Mal zu verdecken, das er hinterließ. Seine Zähne berührten ihren Hals, kratzten über das sensibilisierte Fleisch, und seine Hand glitt von ihrer Taille nach oben, um ihre Brust zu wiegen.

Hermine zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Dracos lange Finger ihre Brust bedeckten, und ihre Hand rutschte von seiner Hüfte über seinen Schritt. Draco zischte. „Fuck“, sagte er laut und das Wort schien durch die Stille des Krankenflügels zu hallen. Hermine und Draco erstarrten beide und blickten zusammen zur Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Sie öffnete sich nicht. Madam Pomfrey kam nicht herein und erwischte sie zusammen, die Lippen geschwollen, das Haar zerzaust, die Hände über den Körper des Anderen verteilt.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lachten beide verlegen und schüchtern. Draco errötete und wandte den Blick ab. „Vielleicht sollten wir, ähm. Vielleicht sollten wir das lassen?“

Hermine fand ihren Zauberstab auf dem kleinen Nachttisch und sprach mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen schnellen Muffliato. „Oder vielleicht solltest du einfach leiser sein.“ Sie legte den Zauberstab beiseite und nahm seine Hand. Sie lächelte über Dracos überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie seine Hand fest auf ihre Brust legte. Ihre Finger glitten über sein geöffnetes Hemd und darunter, um mit einem Fingernagel über den Saum seiner lockeren Schlafanzughose zu ziehen.

Draco zischte wieder und Hermine sah ihn, bereit, ihn zu verwarnen, aber er hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und seinen Kopf nach hinten ans Bett gelehnt, das von vorhin immer noch erhöht war. Seine Finger bewegten sich auf ihrer Bluse und sein Daumen rieb über die steife Erhöhung ihrer Brustwarze. Hermine unterdrückte ein Wimmern, zumindest versuchte sie das. Trotz ihrer Anstrengung gab sie einen leisen Laut von sich und Draco Mund formte ein Lächeln. „Oh, halt den Mund“, sagte sie, lächelte aber selbst. „Ich könnte das bei dir genauso, wenn du nicht einen Verband tragen würdest.“

„Würde nichts bringen“, murmelte er und seine Schulter bewegte sich auf der dünnen Matratze. „Meine sind nicht so sensibel.“

Hermines Finger tanzten über seine Brust und tippten dort, wo sie seine Brustwarzen vermutete, auf den Verband. „Und das weißt du sicher?“

Er summte nachdenklich. „Soll ich dir jetzt sagen, dass ich es vom Duschen weiß oder weil ich es mal aus Neugier ausprobiert habe?“

Hermine lachte leise und küsste seine Brust. „Ich denke, das reicht als Antwort.“ Sie küsste über den Verband einen Weg nach unten. Selbst durch die Schicht des Stoffs konnte sie spüren, wie sich Dracos Bauch unter ihrem Mund anspannte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und strich sich die Haare aus den Augen. Sie verkniff sich ein Lachen, als sie sah, wie er sich den Mund zuhielt, dann küsste sie seinen Hüftknochen. Ihr Kinn berührte sein Geschlechtsteil und sie spürte, wie sein Schwanz gegen ihren Kiefer zuckte. Absichtlich fuhr sie mit dem Mund über den Stoff, der ihn bedeckte.

Draco zuckte zusammen, seine freie Hand fiel auf ihren Hinterkopf. Hermine trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf seinen Oberschenkel und küsste seine stoffbedeckte Länge entlang. Sie hörte einen genuschelten Fluch und sah auf. Er starrte sie an, sein Mund war geöffnet, seine Zunge berührte die Unterlippe. „Nicht ärgern“, sagte er, die Stimme angespannt. „Wenn du es tun willst, dann tu’s auch.“ Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen und neigte den Kopf. Draco fluchte wieder. „Komm schon, Hermine. Bitte?“

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und küsste die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. „Nachdem du mich so nett darum bittest“, sagte sie. Sie lockerte das Band im Tunnelzug und zog dann seine Schlafanzughose ein Stück runter. Leise summend befreite sie seinen Schwanz. Sie überlegte, ihn noch weiter zu necken, aber seine Finger verstärkten ihren Griff auf ihre Haare und er gab ein verzweifeltes Wimmern von sich. Das Geräusch schnitt sie tief, vergrub sich in ihrem Unterleib und ließ ihr Höschen feucht werden. Sie presste ihre Schenkel zusammen und bewegte ihre Hüften, als ein Pochen durch ihren Körper lief.

Sie schloss ihren Mund um die Spitze von Dracos Schwanz, schlug mit ihrer Zunge gegen den Rand. Draco stöhnte gedämpft und drückte ihren Hinterkopf nach unten. Hermine entzog sich ihm und leckte ihre Lippen. „Mach das noch einmal und das war’s“, sagte sie in einer sanften Warnung. „Meine Wahl, Malfoy.“

Sofort gab der Druck auf ihren Kopf nach und seine Finger glitten zu ihrer Schulter. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er. „Mehr. Bitte.“

Hermine nickte und senkte ihren Kopf erneut. Sie strich mit der ganzen Zunge über seine Spitze und stieß mit der Zungenspitze in den engen Schlitz, aus dem bereits klebrige, salzige Flüssigkeit trat. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was für Geräusche Draco Malfoy im Bett machen würde, aber sie nahm an, dass sie wohl erwartet hätte, dass er ruhig wäre. Die Art von Mann, die sich zurückhielt und die Frau mit der Frage zurückließ, ob sie es überhaupt richtig machte.

Sie lag falsch. Er drückte ihre Schulter fest, als ihre Zunge über die dicke Vene an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes glitt, und zischte, als sie ihre Zähne etwas zu sehr einsetzte. Er fluchte heftig, als sie ihren Mund öffnete und ihn in sich aufnahm, bis sie ihn an ihrem weichen Gaumen und in ihrem Hals spürte. Hermine hielt inne, atmete tief durch die Nase ein, und lockerte den Kiefer so gut es ging, um Dracos Schwanz komplett in sich aufzunehmen.

Er packte ihre Schulter mit einer Hand und das Laken mit der anderen. „Fuck“, sagte er erstickt. „Hermi--“ Ihr Name brach mit einem Stöhnen ab. Sein Schwanz pulsierte zwischen ihren Lippen und an ihrer Zunge, und Hermine zog ihn ein Stück raus. Sie behielt ihn im Mund, als er kam und ihren Mund trotz ihrer hektischen Schlucke füllte. Als er keuchend gegen das Bett fiel, die Hände locker neben dem Körper, hob sie den Kopf und legte ihn in den Nacken, damit die salzige Wärme ihre Kehle hinablaufen konnte. Ihr Höschen war durchtränkt, ihr Körper reagierte auf Dracos Erregung und seinen Orgasmus.

Nein, nicht reagieren, entschied sie, als sie das Bett heraufkroch, um ihren Kopf auf das Kissen neben ihm zu legen. Fordern. Hermine ließ ihre Hand auf Dracos Schwanz liegen und rieb ihn langsam. Sie spürte bereits das kleine Zucken, während seine Erregung erneut anstieg. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er, als er wieder atmen konnte. Er drehte den Kopf um sie anzusehen, seine Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht. „Sonst nicht so schnell. Wollte dich warnen.“

„Schon okay“, sagte sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich hätte mich schon entfernt, wenn ich nicht hätte schlucken wollen.“

Seine Lippen zuckten zu einem Lächeln und er schloss die Augen. „Ich würde den Gefallen ja gern erwidern, aber--“ Er tippte auf den Verband um seine Brust. „Ich denke, dass ich trotz diesem sehr wirkungsvollen Trank nicht auf meiner Vorderseite liegen sollte.“

Hermine lachte, als ihre Fingernägel die Locken um Dracos Schwanz kitzelten. „Naja, das wäre nicht unbedingt nötig. Man kann das auf viele Arten tun, es gibt auch ein paar, wo du auf dem Rücken liegen würdest.“ Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich habe etwas Anderes im Sinn.“

Draco blickte über seinen Oberkörper hinweg auf ihre Finger, die über seinen Schaft glitten, dann hob er eine Augenbraue. „Ich, ähm. Ich will hier keine Vermutungen anstellen, aber ich hoffe, ich weiß, was du denkst.“

Ihre Finger glitten unter den Hosensaum und rollten sanft seine Hoden in der Handfläche. Dracos Augenlider zuckten und er stöhnte leise. Hermine summte zufrieden. „Wenn du auf Sex hoffst, hast du richtig vermutet“, sagte sie. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich bei dem Verlangen, das in seine Augen trat, und sie entließ seinen Schwanz, um sich an den Bettrand zu setzen. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus, dann ihre Jeans und ihr Höschen.

Als sie sich neben ihm aufs Bett kniete, glitten Dracos Hände über ihre Schenkel. Hermine öffnete ihre Beine und versenkte ihre Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten, als er sie berührte. Für eine Sekunde tastete er ungeschickt, seine Hand zitterte an ihr, dann glitt eine Fingerspitze zwischen ihre Schamlippen und in ihre Muschi. Hermine umklammerte sein Bein, ihre Fingernägel kratzten den dünnen Stoff seines Schlafanzugs. Dracos Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Vorsicht, als würde er glauben, sie würde ihre Meinung ändern.

Auf keinen Fall. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und war heiß, als wäre sie zu lange in der Sonne gewesen. Ihre Haut prickelte und es reichte nicht, dass Dracos Finger in sie stießen. Nicht einmal annähernd. Sie zog seine Hose die Oberschenkel runter und kniete sich mit gespreizten Beinen über ihn. Sein Schwanz rieb an ihr und beide stöhnten angespannt, lustvoll. Draco schloss die Augen und schluckte, sein Puls schlug heftig in seinem Hals. „Ich habe das noch nie gemacht“, flüsterte er.

Hermine griff zwischen ihre Körper und schloss ihre Finger um seinen Schwanz. „Mit einer Gryffindor Sex gehabt? Oder mit einer Muggel-Geborenen?“

„Sex gehabt“, sagte Draco. „Punkt.“

Hermine erstarrte, während seine Schwanzspitze gerade so den engen Eingang in ihren Körper berührte. „Oh mein Gott“, sagte sie, die freie Hand über den Lippen. „Du bist Jungfrau? Das ist eine Überraschung.“

Er zog seufzend eine Grimasse. „Ja.“ Er öffnete ein Auge und sah sie an, dann lachte er leise. „Also, sei sanft zu mir.“

Kichernd beugte sich Hermine vor und küsste ihn. „Versprochen.“ Sie setzte sich auf und führte vorsichtig seinen Schwanz ein. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht, als sie langsam auf ihn sank. Sein Geständnis, dass das hier sein erstes Mal war, schien etwas in ihm gelockert zu haben, denn er wirkte offen und erstaunt, sein Blick mit ihrem verschmolzen. Seine Finger umklammerten ihre Schenkel, packten zu und ließen locker in einem schnellen, stotternden Rhythmus. Hermine sank herab, bis sie das sanfte Kissen seiner Hoden unter ihrem Po spüren konnte und seine blonden Haare sich mit ihren braunen Locken vermischten.

Draco schluckte und leckte über seinen Mund, seine Augen rollten nach hinten in der Kopf. „Fuck“, flüsterte er. „Fuck, fuck, fuck.“

„Das habe ich vor“, sagte Hermine leise. Versuchshalber zog sie sich um ihn zusammen und Draco stöhnte. Er hob seinen Körper unter ihr, drang tiefer in ihre Fotze, aber die Anstrengung verursachte ihm Schmerzen und er verzog das Gesicht. Hermine drückte ihm entgegen, zwang seine Hüften auf das Bett. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste sein Kinn. „Halt still“, sagte sie zu ihm. „Brauch den Trank nicht zu schnell auf.“

„Mmm“, murmelte er. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er starrte sie an. „Oh, scheiße. Zaubertrank. Hermine, wir haben nicht--“

„Ich bin geschützt“, sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe. „Aber danke, auch wenn es etwas spät ist. Für die Zukunft: Frag das Mädchen, bevor du in ihr steckst. Sie wird deine Sorge zu schätzen wissen.“

Er machte ein Geräusch, dass sie als Zustimmung sah. Lächelnd stützte sie sich auf ihre Hände und hob ihre Oberschenkel, um sich von ihm zu heben. Bevor er aus ihr gleiten konnte, senkte sie sich wieder herab und spannte ihre Muschi an. Draco klammerte sich an ihre Hüften, Schweiß lief über seine Stirn und seine Schlüsselbeine, glitzerte in der Kuhle unter seinem Hals.

Hermine beobachtete sein Gesicht, die dunkleren Augen und die gerötete Haut, fasziniert von der Veränderung seines Gesichts, während sie ihn ritt. Lust und Verlangen, sicher, aber auch Überraschung. Vielleicht auch Verwirrung. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte sie, wurde langsamer und setzte sich auf.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nein. Nur… anders. Wirklich anders. I-ich… habe nicht gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlt.“

Hermine schnurrte in ihrer Kehle. „Und es wird noch besser, Draco.“ Sie schob ihre Hand zwischen sie, berührte seinen Schwanz, während er in ihr verschwand. Sie umfasste seinen Schaft, dann rieb sie mit ihrer Fingerkuppe über ihren Kitzler. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihn auf, als er mit seiner Hand nachhelfen wollte. „Es geht schneller, wenn ich das selbst mache, und wir haben wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit. Schau einfach zu“, sagte sie leise, als sie die Augen schloss. „Und fühl.“

Sie rieb schnell und heftig, kleine Kreise auf ihrem Kitzler. Bald keuchte sie leise und atemlos, ein kleines Wimmern entkam ihr mit jedem Ausatmen. Dracos Hände streichelten ihre Oberschenkel, liebkosten sie, und sie öffnete ihre Augen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Das ist es“, flüsterte er und blickte sie mit dunkler, lüsterner Hitze an. „Das ist es, Hermine. Ich will es sehen. Ich will es beobachten. Komm schon. Komm, lass mich dich sehen. Komm für mich.“

Der sanfte Befehl verdrehte etwas in ihr. Die Spannung, die in ihrem Körper wuchs, verstärkte sich weiter und weiter, bis sie brach, und Hermine mit einem Schrei, den ihre Hand kaum dämmte, über die Klippe schoss. Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und durch einen Nebel, der ihren Blick verschleierte, sah sie, wie sich Dracos Mund bewegte. Sein Schwanz pulsierte in ihr, bebte fast an den gierigen Wänden ihrer Muschi und er schauderte. Seine Hände krampften sich um ihre Schenkel und er warf seinen Kopf zurück, seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst, um seinen eigenen orgasmischen Schrei aufzuhalten. Sein Hals wirkte so fest wie eine Steinsäule.

Als Hermines Zittern nachließ, hob sie sich von ihm und rollte ausgestreckt an seine Seite, da ihre Beine zu sehr bebten, um aufzustehen. „Nicht schlecht für ein erstes Mal“, murmelte sie, zu erschöpft, um den Zauberstab zu nehmen und die Unordnung zu beseitigen.

Draco legte seinen Arm um sie, seine Finger strichen über ihre Hüfte. Er sah sie an, ein ernster Ausdruck brachte neue Tiefe in das dunkle Messing seines Blicks. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir danken oder dich verfluchen soll. Das war unglaublich. Ich werde es nie vergessen.“

Hermine atmete langsam aus, das brennende Verlangen wurde zu einer ruhelosen Ungewissheit. „Das solltest du aber wahrscheinlich“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme ein heiseres Flüstern von der Anstrengung, ihr Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Jetzt, wo es vorbei war, war der tosende Hunger weg. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was ihn ersetzte. Sie wollte Dracos schweißnasse Haare aus seiner Stirn streichen, ihn küssen und zusehen, wie er einschlief. Sie befahl sich streng, nicht albern zu sein. Sie hatte einen verrückten Impuls verspürt, sich von der Verlockung des Verbotenen einlullen lassen, und nachgegeben. Das war alles, und mehr konnten sie nicht haben.

Sie zwang sich, sich aufzusetzen und ihre Kleidung samt Zauberstab einzusammeln. „Das sollten wir wahrscheinlich beide“, sagte sie, als sie sich gesäubert und ihr Höschen getrocknet hatte, bevor sie es anzog. Sie zog ihre Jeans hoch und dann ihre Schuhe an. „Es ist nicht so, als könnten wir jemals mehr haben. Ich bin nicht wirklich die Person für Gelegenheitssex, und nie im Leben würdest du dich öffentlich für ein Mädchen wie mich interessieren. Also… war das was Einmaliges. Und wir sollten vergesse, dass es passiert ist.“

Sie sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Dracos Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Emotionen kämpften auf seinem Gesicht, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was er dachte. Ein kleiner, rührseliger Teil von ihr wollte, dass er ihr widersprach, aber der vernünftige, logische Teil ihres Verstandes wusste es besser. Malfoy und eine Muggel-Geborene, das würde nicht passieren.

Draco zog seine Hose über seine Hüfte nach oben und sah sie endlich an. Hermines Knie zitterten bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Die müde Sorge, die sie vorhin darin gesehen hatte, war zurück; dieser stechende Schmerz lag wieder in seinem Blick. „Du hast Recht“, sagte er mit schwerer Stimme. „Wir sollten es vergessen.“ Er atmete langsam aus und rieb den Verband über seinem Herzen. „Aber das werde ich nicht tun. Danke, Hermine. Das hier… Das hier wird für mich eine schöne Erinnerung sein. Ich werde daran festhalten. Vielleicht brauche ich schon bald etwas Gutes, an das ich denken kann. Auf uns kommen schlimme Zeiten zu.“

Harrys Sorgen und Gerüchte des Ordens schrien durch ihren Kopf. Automatisch blickte sie auf Dracos linken Arm, verborgen unter dem feuchten Ärmel seines Hemds. „Draco, wenn du… wenn es Ärger gibt. Wenn du dir wegen irgendetwas Sorgen machst… Geh zu Dumbledore“, flüsterte sie hastig. „Er kann dir helfen, das schwöre ich.“

Dracos Gesicht machte zu, wie eine Tür, die ihr ins Gesicht schlug. „Nein“, sagte er, die Worte durch seine Zähne gepresst. „Er ist… Es gibt keine Hilfe für mich.“ Er wandte den Blick ab und schloss die Augen. „Du musst gehen.“

„Draco--“

„Ich habe nein gesagt“, fauchte er und seine Fäuste packten das Laken. „Geh. Niemand kann helfen. Es ist schon zu spät.“  
Hermines Herz brach bei dem Schmerz in Dracos Stimme. Sie beugte sich über das Bett, nahm sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf. Sie küsste ihn und sie schmeckte das Salz von Tränen auf seinen Lippen. Die Frage war, wer von ihnen weinte. Die nasse Kälte auf ihren Wangen und das Schimmern auf seinen beantwortete die Frage, als sie den Kopf hob. „Ich werde es auch nicht vergessen“, flüsterte sie und berührte seine Lippen.

Sie eilte vom Bett weg, bevor sie verlangen würde, dass Draco mit ihr sprach, bevor sie ihn mit angebotener Hilfe bedrängen konnte. Sie erreichte die Tür zum Krankenflügel und hielt inne, als Draco nach ihr rief. „Hermine, warte.“

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an, klammerte sich an die Tür wie an einen Anker. Die einzelne Kerze schien auf seine Haare und warf Schatten um seine Augen. „Ich schulde dir was“, sagte er. „Sei vorsichtig.“

„Bin ich“, antwortete sie und lächelte zittrig, bevor sie aus dem Krankenflügel schlüpfte und in ihren Schlafsaal eilte.

* * *

Draco sieht ihr in die Augen. Hermine hält die Luft an, wartet, dass er ihren Namen sagt, ihren echten Namen, und sie an seine Eltern und seine Tante verrät. Er schluckt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er und wendet sich ab. Hermine hört kaum den Streit, der folgt; sie beobachtete Draco, sein Rücken ihnen zugewandt, seine Hände auf dem Kaminsims. Als die Erwachsenen abgelenkt sind, blickt er sie an und seine Lippen bewegen sich lautlos. Tut mir leid, formen sie. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Tut mir leid.

Hermine neigt den Kopf zu einem unauffälligen Nicken. Sie versteht. Er ist ebenso gefangen wie sie. Eine schöne Erinnerung, denkt sie. Nur eine, für die schlechten Zeiten, die auf uns zukommen. Sie hofft, dass ihm das gereicht hat, hofft, dass es auch weiter reicht.

Als Bellatrix sie von Harry und Ron löst, Wahnsinn in ihren Augen und ihrem Lachen, schließt Hermine die Augen und konzentriert sich an ihre eigene Erinnerung an jene Nacht. Sie hofft, dass es auch für sie reicht.


End file.
